The present invention relates to a jet pipe intended for connection to a hose, for washing or spraying with water having normal main pressure, particularly where a strong, uniform and far-reaching jet is required, but also where in addition it is desirable to be able to adjust the form and range of the jet. By "normal main pressure" is meant the pressure which normally prevails in the main water distribution system, usually 4-8 kg/cm.sup.2. However, the use of the jet pipe is not limited to such water pressure. The jet pipe according to the invention is particularly useful for cleaning for instance the tanks and holds of ships, workshop premises and other large rooms or areas, and it is also well adapted for use in fire engine hoses.
Conventional jet pipes for such purposes are essentially formed as a conically converging outlet nozzle, in order to impart a favourable form and outlet velocity to the jet. Such conventional jet pipes can also be provided with adjustable spreading means for varying the form and range of the water jet.